On a Bed of Red Rose Petals
by JadedEpiphany
Summary: "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night, James Potter?" she murmurs in a low sultry tone that sends a lick of heat down my spine. "Of course not," I say softly, feeling the makings of a blush color my cheeks as I take her hands in mine and lead her further into the room.


**Dedicated to the Second Place Winner of my First Time Challenge - 0WolfMoon0 **

**Written for the Virginity Challenge and The Open Category Competition (Fluff)**

* * *

It has been hours since the sun has sunk below the horizon, bringing this icy day in the middle of February to a close. The sky stretches outward, endlessly, like a black velvet blanket splattered with diamond like pinpricks of light. I sigh as a soft smile tugs at the corners of my lips and rise from the window seat of the luxurious suite of the renowned Witch's Broom Inn. My feet seem to glide along the dark wooden plank floor, warmed by the fire crackling in the fireplace.

Only mere hours before I had watched my beloved walk down the aisle, had taken her hands in mine, had given her my heart in the form of handwritten vows, had slipped my late grandmother's Goblin wrought band onto her ring finger, and then shared the kiss that forever marked us as man and wife.

It had been a long time coming but finally, after nearly five years, Lily Evans was mine.

I do a quick survey about the room just to ensure that everything is perfect. The House Elves have done an immaculate job in ensuring that everything is as I asked; from the small details like the chilled mead waiting to be poured and the scrumptious platter of fresh picked fruit and sugared violets waiting to be devoured, to the magical amenities of the suite. The firelight bathes the room in a romantic orange glow and the view from the picture window is glorious but it is of course, the trail of fresh red rose petals that lead the way to the huge four poster bed in the center of the room that is the true piece de resistance.

Even though I can admit to myself for what has surely got to be the thousandth time that it is all just exactly as I had hoped it would be, I run a hand through my messy dark hair as I nervously watch the hands of the clock strike twelve. The fading sound of the twelfth chime seems to hang in the air for a small piece of eternity before I hear the one sound that I have been waiting all night to hear - the soft click of a lock turning and the creak of a door opening.

Lily emerges from the adjoining bath, caught up in the faint wisps of steam from her shower. My heart starts to pound as I slowly walk towards her, feeling the soft kiss of the roses beneath my bare feet. My trembling hands reach for the brass knob to pull the door closed behind her but as I step back and my gaze flickers up to meet that of my bride, I am captured and rendered temporarily paralyzed by the allure of her stunning almond shaped emerald green eyes.

My breath catches in my throat as my hazels shamelessly rove over her lovely peaches and cream complexion, dainty upturned nose, and full pink lips. And, Sweet Merlin, all that dark red hair like liquid rubies shot through and through with faint shades of copper, auburn, and burnt sienna falling in magnificent waves to the small of her back. She's wearing a long flowing white night shift of some kind that is utterly beautiful but sheer enough to give me a delicious peek of her womanly assets beneath and I can feel my body beginning to respond to her.

I do not know how long I stand there drinking in the beauty of the vision before me but it is her soft laughter like carillon bells that brings me back to reality.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night, James Potter?" she murmurs in a low sultry tone that sends a lick of heat down my spine.

"Of course not," I say softly, feeling the makings of a blush color my cheeks as I take her hands in mine and lead her further into the room.

**. . .**

My breath escapes my lips in a sharp gasp as I see how James has had the room transformed for us. I release him and step over the curving trail of petals that lead to the large bed where they are prettily scattered over the duvet. Though the reminder of the bed's purpose isn't lost on me, I can not help but sigh softly as a warm tingling sensation settles low in my belly, brought on by the terribly romantic gesture.

I can feel James' hazel eyes following my every move and the mere thought of his unwavering gaze sets my heart to beating triple time. I slowly turn to face him. "It's all so beautiful." The words come out so softly whispered that for a moment I don't think he has heard me. But before I can open my mouth to reiterate my statement, James crosses the distance between us two, wearing nothing but a silken bathrobe, and takes my hand once more, bringing it to his lips where he places a kiss over the golden band the adorns my ring finger.

"Do you really like it, Lily Flower?" he asks with that small half smile of his that shoots a shiver through my slender frame.

"I love it."

"I'm glad."

And then he pulls me to him, his strong arms coming around my waist. My arms move as if on their own volition to cling to his neck and shoulders as he lowers his head and presses his lips to mine.

The room fades into nothingness as my eyes flutter shut and I utter a breathy sigh. James' plump, soft lips move over mine in slow, hungry motions and a hoarse groan escapes his throat as he pulls me closer to him. His warm, slick tongue flickers across my lower lip and I yield beneath him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Good Merlin, he renders me damn near senseless. All I can think of, all I can feel is his lips, teeth, and tongue pulling, nipping, and drawing my very essence into him.

Time has no meaning as we stand, clinging to each other in the center of the room and it is James who breaks the kiss first.

"I've been wanting to kiss you like that all day," he says with a mischievous smirk that reminds me of his Hogwarts self and I giggle softly, giving my head a slight shake for I had wanted the kiss surely just as much as he had.

Extracting myself from his arms, I walk towards the chilled mead and decadently sliced fruit and violets. He follows me, lifting one of the crystal flutes and passes it to me. It is cool to the touch, weighted yet so delicate.

James pops the cork of the bottle and pours the honey wine into my glass first. As I watch the light amber colored liquid rise to the rim, I smile and he smiles back.

"Just a touch stronger than Butterbeer but far sweeter than Firewhiskey," he murmurs holding up his glass to propose a toast. "To you Lily Evans for being everything in my life; everything I could have ever hoped for and so much more."

His words send a rush of warmth to the center of my chest and tears well up in my eyes. I do not know what I possibly could have done to deserve this night, to deserve James, my _husband_ but for whatever it is, I am so grateful. James smiles softly at the small display of emotion, extending his hand to brush away the tears that fall from my eyes before we clink our glasses together with a sweet, resonant ping.

I bring the flute to my lips, sighing softly as the taste of the honeyed liquid hits my tongue. Lighter than syrup though just as sweet with only a tiny tart kick, it is absolutely delicious and I take another sip.

"It's good," James says with a little twinkle in his eye as he sets his glass back down on the small table, "though I think I like your kisses better."

"You always did say the sweetest things," I tease, laughing softly as James takes my glass from my hand, setting it down beside his own.

His lips crash down on mine once more, this time with more ardor than the last. His mouth strokes mine surely and intently and I kiss him back, slipping my arms around him, holding on to him as he ravishes my mouth with his.

My heart rate quickens in earnest now and as his hands dip below my waist to cup my backside, it sends a jolt of desire up my spine. The gesture tightens things low in my body and I draw myself closer to him still with a breathy sound like that of a moan mingled with a sigh.

It is only with James that I no longer feel like the bookish goody two shoes that everyone has perceived me to be for the majority of my life before school, during, and afterward. With James it feels all right to lose control.

**. . .**

Good Merlin, she is exquisite the way she responds to my touch, spurring me on. My body feels detached from my mind, giving me no chance to think about what I am doing. Once again I break the kiss and my Lily Flower utters a soft sound of outrage. I cluck my tongue and smirk, stepping away from her just enough to take her hand and lead her to the large bed.

I can sense her hesitation but I turn to face her then, reaching out to tug lightly on an errant lock of her hair - something that I've longed to do since I was eleven years old - and she giggles softly.

Sweet Circe, that sounds travels through me with the speed of a golden snitch, fluttering somewhere between my heart and my knees and I eye the sheer shift she's wearing as if it is a rival team that I want to defeat; a delicate, lacy wall that I want to tear to pieces.

I lower myself on the bed and pull her down onto my lap. "I could listen to you laugh forever," I say and she smiles shyly.

I press a soft kiss to her jaw, trailing down to hollow of her throat. Her breathy sigh draws a low groan from me and I nip at her sensitive pulse point.

"James," she whispers, her voice tight with need as her head falls to the side to give me better access to her creamy skin.

I want her so badly, I cannot stand it. I adjust her on my lap to give my now throbbing response some relief but that only succeeds in heightening my desire. I've never wanted anyone as badly as I want Lily. Back in Hogwarts, Sirius and I had both casually gone through the eager female population twice by the time our sixth year had rolled around. Lily is the only girl I've ever had that made me wait and while the limited physicality in our nearly three year relationship has done nothing but make me love and want her even more, my body is having a hard time shaking off its baser nature.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on," I murmur, loving the way the soft glow of candlelight catches in her emerald eyes.

Her mouth curves into a smile at my words. "Do you think so?"

"I know so," I reply and lean forward to kiss her once more.

Our lips spark flame the instant they touch and I settle her down on the bed so that I can slide my hands beneath the sheer shift, marveling at the feel of her smooth, supple skin. So help me Merlin, it takes every ounce of my reserve not to tear the thing to pieces. She lifts her body slightly, helping me slide the white garment over her head, revealing her luscious body to me for the first time.

Oh sweet Circe, she is absolutely divine. I nip at her ear as I settle her back onto the bed. "Yes," I say on a whisper, "You're perfect, love."

And oh gods, my hands ache to touch her, to feel her soft skin beneath my fingers, to be lost in the lushness every one of her feminine curves, and I could tell by the look on her face that she wanted it as well. Everything in our lives had boiled down to this one night, this one moment, her and I together to share this love. What had I done that was so good to deserve this siren, this goddess, my Lily? Perhaps I shall never know.

**. . .**

Though the room is warm from the fire, a chill comes over me as my nightgown is cast aside. Truthfully it is the skimpiest piece of clothing I own but now I am wearing nothing. Heat creeps up my neck and cheeks as I realize that James can see my body as no one else besides myself has seen since it has budded in that of a woman's and my first thought is to wrap my arms around myself. It is stupid, of course, infantile to feel shy in front of the man that I am to spend the rest of my life with, but I cannot help it. My teeth begin to chatter and my body starts to tremble.

"Are you cold?" James murmurs against my throat, his lips and warm breath tickling the soft skin there. I shake my head though for the life of me, I cannot articulate what I am feeling. I can feel the heat and desire in his rigid body; so close is he to me that it is hard to breathe, hard to think, hard to decipher everything at once. Distressing. Exciting. Confounding. Overwhelming. So many emotions, so many tumultuous feelings running rampantly through my heart and mind.

For some stupid reason, tears well up in my eyes.

"No, please don't," he breathes, his concern for me nearly tangible as he caresses my face so gently, his touch is like the feather of a quill, "If I'm going too fast, just tell me, love."

I shake my head again because verily, it isn't him causing my distress, it's me. I _want_ him. I want _all_ of him. I lift myself up just enough to put my lips to his. He responds as I had hoped he would and before long our embrace is as passionate as before and for a moment the doubt vanishes swifter than an owl on the wind.

I am unsure when James slipped the silken robe from his powerful shoulders but the sudden feel of his bare, muscular frame against me makes me gasp. It does something to me, his scalding flesh, rippling with muscles. I can hear his heart beating against his ribcage, can see the rise and fall of his chest with each ragged breath he takes, can feel the tension in his body as he works so hard to maintain his control over the situation. Oh Merlin, Morgana, I cannot believe it for a moment. James Potter, the boy who had been the bane of my life for the majority of my school career is mere moments away from making love to me for the first time. I can sense his eagerness. He is so ready for me and as am I for him. There is nothing between us now and I cling to him with such a vulnerable desperation that had this been another time, I would have been ashamed of myself.

My heart is pounding so violently, I am light headed. My body feels as if it has been set afire, and yet, somehow I know that these flames are flames that only James can quench and as his body hovers above mine and his hazel eyes silently declare all the love in his heart, I decide right then and there that I can wait no longer to become his in every way possible.

Hitching one of my legs up on his narrow hip, my breath catches in my throat as our bodies connect in the way that now and forever make us _one_. It is painful at first, a throbbing sting, as my body stretches to accommodate him but he distracts me from the invasion with a searing kiss. He consumes me in that moment, ensnaring my senses. All that I hear, all that I feel, smell, touch, and taste is James Potter. I cling to him, surrendering myself to him with a soft breathy sound that draws a low cry from his throat. The candles in the room slowly flicker and extinguish themselves as James rises and falls above me, drawing the most exquisite moans from deep within me with naught but the movement in his hips. My body arches up to him as if on its own accord and my fingers cling to his back. Never do I want this moment to end. I am utterly engulfed by him and never have I ever felt anything that felt so _perfect_.

**. . .**

My heart still pounds as my body comes back down from the high of release. Nestled in my arms is my bride, her flaming hair fallen over her milk white shoulders as she sleeps, unshed tears clinging to her thick lashes. They had alarmed me at first, the tears, for I had assumed that I'd been to rough in my love making, too eager, and had hurt her in some way. But no, she had shaken her head with a soft smile and kissed my cheek. I hadn't hurt her, she had said, I had _awakened_ something within her and she had not been able to keep the tears of happiness at bay.

I lean down and press my lips to hers one last time before I succumb to the delirious weightlessness in my own body. The scent of crushed roses and scented air from the candles flood my senses as I close my eyes. I had finally made her mine and there was nothing behind us anymore. What faced us now was an endless sea of tomorrows that I would share evermore with the love of my life.

My sweet, sweet Lily Potter...


End file.
